For game hunters the ability to record the hunt in an efficient manner is desired. Moreover, the ability to attach other devices such as rangefinders and other electronic device to the weapon in a manner that does not impede the hunt is also desired. For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a mount that can attach a device such an electronic device to a weapon in an effective and un-intrusive manner.